


Quarantine

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [11]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck and Casey get into something during a mission and are now stuck in Casey's apartment for 14 days.
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Quarantine

-Day 1-

"It's just across the courtyard, please"  
"Ask one more time and I will hog-tie you and glue your lips together"  
Chuck groaned "This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life"  
"You're making it worse by bitching" Casey was laid back in his recliner looking way too relaxed.  
"It's been" Chuck looked at his watch "An hour and forty-five minutes and I'm bored, how come we could get a grocery delivery but I can't have my Xbox"  
"They stocked the groceries and necessities before we got here and let's not forget who went into the warehouse after being told not to and got us both in quarantine"  
"I said sorry"  
"Yeah well the other option would have been a holding cell in Castle so be glad I convinced them to let us stay here"  
"Okay fine, thank you, but you have everything here. I have nothing except the clothes I'm wearing"  
"I pulled out some stuff from when I was in my early twenties, still might be a bit big but it's better than nothing"  
"What about underwear and socks?"  
Casey shrugged "Those are not requirements"  
"If the mystery powder doesn't kill us we will probably kill each other"  
"Strong possibility"  
"Do you have board games?"  
Casey nodded towards his coffee table that was actually his old Marine's trunk.  
Chuck moved his glass of water and the small stack of Guns and Ammo magazines off the top before opening it, well struggling with the latches first, getting a chuckle from Casey.  
"Wow, you have a bigger selection than I thought" Chuck dug around looking at everything. A picture fell out from between two of the boxes making Chuck flash. "Wow you're a badass, well I already knew that but when I first flashed on you I didn’t get as much detail as this picture just did" The picture was two men in camo pants and olive green shirts standing in front of a humvee with their arms around each other.  
Casey snatched the picture "Mind your own business"  
"I can't control my flashes, sorry for your loss, were you two close”  
“I’m not talking about it with you”  
“He called you sugar bear”  
“If you ever repeat that I will kill you”  
“We are probably going to die anyway, might as well tell me the epic love story of John Casey and Issac Trinchina”  
“I’m not kidding Bartowski, it’s none of your fucking business”  
“I didn’t know you were gay”  
“I’m not”  
“Bi?”  
Casey grabbed his gun from the side table and cocked it “Shut the fuck up”  
“You’re no fun” Chuck slammed the lid down on the trunk “I’ll be in my new room if you need me”

-Day 2-

“Everything says Marines or has the logo or says semper-fi” Chuck walked into the kitchen where Casey was standing at the stove.  
“Then walk around naked, I really don't care, it’s what I had”  
“It’s comfy, just thought it was funny”  
Casey sat a plate and cup of coffee on the table “Breakfast is served”  
“Oh thanks, what is it?”  
“Breakfast casserole has shredded hashbrowns with egg, cheese, ham, sausage, and bacon, I made enough to last us a few days”  
“Thanks, looks amazing”  
Casey sat down a bowl of mixed fruit then sat down across from Chuck “Can you cook at all?”  
“I made really good sandwiches and I can make pizza if we have premade crust”  
Casey rolled his eyes “You can cover lunches then, I’ll do breakfast and dinner”  
“What's on the agenda for today?”  
“We have a conference call with General Beckman and Walker at eleven”  
“So can I ask about Issac, because it shocks me that you allowed someone to call you Sugar Bear”  
"You can ask anything you want, doesn't mean I have to answer"  
"You're right, sorry, just thought it would be nice to get to know you and that was a really nice picture"  
"He was an ex, we fell in love and he got blown up, end of story"  
"I'm so sorry John"  
"It was a long time ago, I'm fine, shit happens"  
"So um, do you want to teach me to play poker after this"  
"Sure, as long as you stop with the personal questions"  
"Sure thing sweet pea"  
"I hope you choke on your breakfast" Casey threw a small piece of sausage at him.

-Day 6-

Chuck groaned as he sat his empty beer bottle on the side table, “Pretty sure we have played every game ten times and watched everything on Netflix”  
“And drank all the beer” Casey finished his last one and added it to the empties on the table.  
“It hasn't even been a week, what are we going to do?”  
“Fuck”  
Chuck turned his head so fast he got a little dizzy “I’m sorry, what”  
“You know, when two people make each other come”  
“I know what sex is Casey, I’m just shocked you’re suggesting it”  
“We both like dick so why not, unless you’re still holding out for Walker”  
"I'm still slightly shocked you like dick" he laughed "And I'm not holding out for Sarah"  
"So yes or no"  
“You’re serious”  
“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t”  
“Um okay, sure, yeah, why not, how?”  
“Did you really just ask how?” Casey huffed out a laugh  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant where and do you have supplies”  
Casey didn’t move from his reclined position in his lazy boy, he reached over and opened the drawer in the side table next to his chair.  
Chuck leaned over to peek inside, “Lube next to the gun, classy”  
“Always be prepared” he winked. “Now get over here before I change my mind”  
“What about condoms?”  
“Lucky for us we just got a full blood panel done and we are both clean, unless you want one”  
“I’ve never had sex without one”  
“In the master bath under the sink, there might be a box”  
“Um no it’s fine” Chuck awkwardly walked over to Casey, “So um”  
Casey reached up and yanked Chuck down before he could do any more talking Casey was kissing him.  
Chuck should not have been this turned on by the way Casey grabbed his hips and manhandled him into the perfect position. He moaned as their hips moved together.  
“We need to get your clothes off” Casey growled tugging at Chuck’s shirt.  
Chuck sat up, trying to remove his shirt too fast and ended up getting tangled in it. Casey laughed as he helped Chuck free himself.  
“Maybe we should both stand up and take our clothes off before resuming, undressing while laying in this chair seems like a task” Chuck climbed off of Casey expecting Casey to get up too but instead Casey just sat up enough to remove his shirt then laid back with his arms behind his head. Chuck’s brain started to malfunction at the way Casey’s arm muscles bulged and his toned chest and abs covered in the perfect amount of chest hair that Chuck was dying to run his fingers through. His eyes followed the line of hair down past his belly button to were it disappeared behind the elastic band of his thin plaid pajama pants that were now tenting.  
“Bartowski”  
Chuck looked up to meet Casey’s blue eyes “Sorry”  
“Stop fantasizing about me and get make it a reality”  
“You’re very attractive” Chuck grabbed the ends of Casey’s pants tugging them off. Chuck froze again staring at the sight in front of him.  
“Seriously Bartowski’  
“Sorry, it’s been a while and I’m super impressed”  
“I’m enjoying my view too, but I’d rather touch than stare”  
“Right” Chuck pushed down his pajama pants, he was a little shy but then he saw Casey lick his lips and it gave him a little bit more confidence. He got back in the chair with Casey, straddling him he lined up their hard cocks, running both his hands up Casey’s chest “I might have a thing for guys with body hair”  
“Because you don’t have any?” Casey teased.  
Chuck looked down at his chest, he had a small patch in the middle of his chest and his happy trail was pretty thin “Shut up”  
Casey grabbed the back of Chuck’s neck and pulled him down so their lips were almost touching “I like it” his other hand moved up from Chuck’s hip up his side, using his thumb to rub Chuck’s nipple.  
Chuck blindly felt around in the drawer to find the lube then remembered there was a gun in there and he had bad luck and didn’t want to kill either of them. So even though he really didn’t want to he stopped kissing Casey but only long enough to look over and find the bottle and pour a small amount into his hand.  
He wrapped his slick hand around Casey’s cock giving it a few strokes before adding his dick into his hand. Thankfully he had long fingers and could easily wrap around both of them. 

“Slow down” Casey bucked his hips up, “I want that ass”  
Chuck blushed, removing his hand from their cocks and moving forward a bit so Casey could easily get his fingers in him, and damn were those fingers thick. 

“Oh fuck Casey” Chuck’s knees were shaking as he slowly lowered himself down. Casey grabbed his hips to help hold him up. Casey had to close his eyes, the sight of Chuck’s long neck on full display with tiny bite marks scattered along it, as his head tilts back, little moans escaped those plus lips that are red from their intense kissing, his surprisingly toned chest blushed pink. Casey had never been so turned on his life.  
His eye shot open when Chuck’s foot slipped and made him slam down.  
“Shit are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, are you okay? You just impaled yourself on my dick”  
“Yeah” he exhaled, his fingers dug into Casey’s chest “Yeah, just give me a second, I’m sorry”  
“It’s fine, take your time”  
“Doing this in a leather chair was a bad idea”  
“Yeah my ass is stuck to it”  
Chuck laughed making Casey gasp “Was not prepared for that”  
“This is a disaster,” Chuck sighed.  
“If sex was perfect it wouldn’t be as fun” Casey winked “Now can you move?”  
Chuck slowly started rocking his hips back and forth and side to side.  
He situated his feet next to Casey’s thighs again, hoping this time his foot didn’t slip. Casey gripped Chuck’s hips a little tighter just in case.

-Day 8-

“Is there a reason you are joining me in the shower?”  
“I was bored”  
“I thought mister badass didn’t get bored”  
“Okay fine, I’m horny as shit and you are already naked”  
“You said it was a one-time thing”  
“I changed my mind”  
“I don’t want to do it in the shower, I almost hurt us both in a leather chair, slick tile is just asking for a disaster”  
Casey got down on his knees “You’ll be fine”

-Day 10-  
Casey had finally let him download a few games on his computer so he could play some games with Morgan, he was three hours deep into a game when he felt Casey looming behind him so he muted the mic on his headphones.  
“What do you want Casey?”  
“Your dick in my mouth”  
Chuck accidentally walked his character off a cliff “Dude seriously”  
Casey laughed. “You can keep playing”  
“That would be weird”  
“Then end the game and come into the living room with me”  
“I promised Morgan a few more hours”  
Casey pulled the headphones off Chuck’s head so he could nibble on Chuck earlobe “You’re really going to choose video games with Grimes over a blow job, you really are a nerd” his growl sent a shiver through Chuck’s body.  
“Oh you are evil” Chuck pushed him away and put his headphones back on “You can get started while I finish this boss then we can move this somewhere else”

-Day 12-

“Wake up Casey” Chuck groaned, wiggling around trying to get free of the heavy arm draped over him.  
“Go back to sleep Bartowski”  
“Your dick is stabbing me and it’s uncomfortable”  
“Then do something about it”  
“As much as I enjoy the sex, the last two days have been exhausting and my ass and jaw hurt”  
“Want to fuck me?”  
“Woah what? Seriously?”  
Casey shrugged “Never did it before so why not try it now”  
“This is so exciting"  
"It's not that big of a deal"  
"It is for me"

\- Day 14-

“Bartowski, get the hell up here” Casey yelled from upstairs, Chuck groaned as he got up off the couch. He slowly made his way to Casey’s room/ “Seriously John, I’m sore everywhere, I’m not in the mood” Chuck looked around “Where are you?”  
“Bathroom”  
Chuck walked in to see Casey sitting in a bubble bath, he started laughing.  
“Shut the fuck up and get in here”  
“In the bath?”  
“Yes moron”  
“Okay don’t be rude about it”  
Casey couldn’t keep his eyes off of Chuck as he stripped down. 

“Want me to face you or put my back against you?”  
“Back against me”  
Chuck climbed in, taking a minute to get situated. “This is nice, what’s in here?”  
“A bath bomb, Alex got it for, said it would help me de-stress and relax my muscles after a long day”  
“Is it working?”  
“Not sure, but it smells nice”  
“I like your normal smell better”  
“And what is that?”  
“Gun oil, cigars and a hint of apple from that shampoo you use and your natural sweaty man pheromones”  
“Man pheromones?” Casey laughed  
“Shut up, it’s a real thing”  
“I know that” Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck, nudging his head to the side so he could kiss up Chuck’s neck “I just like how you said it”  
Chuck let out a small moan as Casey sucked on the crook of his neck. “That’s nice but my dick is exhausted, I don’t think I can even get it up”  
“Just doing it to relax you before we have a chat”  
“Ooooh John Casey wants to chat, I’m intrigued”  
“We have two days left of quarantine, and we are clearly going to be fine”  
“Well that's good”  
“So we need to figure out what we want to do when this ends”  
“My plan is to go get the greasiest cheeseburger I can find, maybe a chocolate shake and then spend a few hours with my sister and Morgan”  
“We need to decide what we are”  
“I just assumed you would never want to talk about it again and act like it never happened”  
“That’s what I thought, but I may have changed my mind”  
“So you’re telling me that Colonel John Casey is now a man who takes baths and wants to talk about his feelings”  
“Want me to drown you?”  
“No, it’s cute”  
“That’s it” Casey playfully started tickling Chuck’s sides, Chuck squirmed splashing water everywhere  
“Oh my god stop” Chuck was laughing harder than he has in a while, and the smile and laughter coming from Casey is something he had never seen or heard before and it was amazing. “If you stop I’ll agree to be your boyfriend”  
Casey stopped, situating himself back to where he was with Chuck in his arms.  
“We can discuss it if you want”  
“I would like very much to be with you Casey, but I’m worried that you are only like this because we have been trapped together for almost two weeks, I don’t want you to deny your feelings for me when we are in public, I don’t want to hide it”  
“I’m not going to wear it on a t-shirt or shout it from the rooftops but I may hold your hand and I’ll one hundred percent fuck you in the theater room on our lunch break”  
“What about the government”  
“I sent Beckman and email a few days ago, she has approved it”  
“A few days ago, nice”  
“Calm down, your ego is getting too big for this tub”  
“I would very much enjoy being in a relationship with you” Chuck turned his head to kiss him.

-Day 16-

The doorbell rang, Chuck ran over to answer it. “Oh hey Sarah”  
Sarah looked Chuck up and down, he was wearing a pair of Casey’s shorts, the only pair with a drawstring, and he was covered in, well Sarah wasn’t really sure.  
“What the hell happened to you?”  
Chuck looked down at the mess on his chest “Oh, uh we were trying to bake something and things got out of hand, it’s a mixture of chocolate sauce, whipped cream, icing, some sprinkles”, probably some peanut butter"  
“There is probably some come mixed in” Casey stepped up behind him wrapping an arm low on his waist “Bye Walker”  
“The quarantine is over, your blood tests from yesterday came back fine”  
“That’s great, but we are busy” Casey picked up a giggling Chuck and slammed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on the last chapter of Jock Next Door and still have plenty of ideas but health issues have slowed down my writing but don't worry I'm not going to stop writing Chuck/Casey.


End file.
